


Unexpected

by Sortakinkie (Sorka42)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Impregnation, Creature Fic, Dubious Consent, F/M, False Memories, Forced Pregnancy, Mind Control, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorka42/pseuds/Sortakinkie
Summary: When Dean reunited with Lisa after so many years, he didn't expect to see her with a child that looked amazingly like him. That wasn't the only thing that surprised him.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spn-kinkmeme story prompt. Why do I keep going over there when I have more serious stories I should be writing?
> 
> The end notes contain the actual prompt if you want spoilers.

Dean walked into the Braeden family's house, there was a birthday party going on. He saw pictures of Lisa and a young boy all over the house, he still had a few pictures of himself at that age, and the likeness was undeniable. 

“Lisa,” he said as he entered the kitchen to find her speaking in soft tones to one of the other members of the town.

“Dean!” Lisa smiled tightly. 

“Can we talk?” he asked. 

Lisa looked at the woman. “Can it wait?” 

The woman looked worn out and the hair in the back of Dean's neck rose. “What's going on?” 

“It's nothing,” the woman said.

“This isn't nothing,” Lisa said. “Dana, please, can you tell me what you think is wrong with your daughter again?” 

“Katie just isn't Katie,” Dana said. She flipped her hair forward nervously and Dean spotted a red mark on the back of her neck.

“Hang on,” Dean said. Carefully, he moved her hair to the side and exposes a dark red mark that sank deep into her skin.

“Dean? What is that?” Lisa demanded. 

“When did you first start doubts about Katie?” Dean asked. 

“Ever since my husband died,” she said. “Katie isn't- That's not my daughter.”

“Mommy?” Katie was suddenly standing in the doorway to the kitchen. “I'm hungry.”

“You're going to have to wait, Katie,” Dana said. “I'm talking to my friends. 

Dean picked up a reflective platter and turned to toward Katie just enough to see her reflection, it was monstrous.

“But Mommy.” Katie protested.

“Go outside and play with your friends, Katie,” Dana said. “Now!” Katie stared for a full minute before turning abruptly and stomping out of the house.

“Okay.” Dean licked his lips. “Here is what I want you to do. Take your daughter home and lock her in her bedroom.”

“Dean?!” Lisa said horrified.

“I'm going to give my brother a call,” Dean continued, ignoring Lisa. “We're going to find out what is going on.”

“What are you talking about?” Lisa asked. 

“That was not a child,” Dean said seriously. “I don't know what it is, but it is not her daughter. Dana, you have a feeding mark on your neck. That thing pretending to be your daughter is feeding off you, probably while you sleep.”

“That's-”

“Crazy?” Dean offered. “I know, I live with crazy every day of my life.” 

**

After they save the children, Lisa invited Dean to stay for the night. He agreed to stay, waving Sam off as they kissed. Dean leaned into the kiss, his arms wrapped around Lisa as the sweetness of her kiss overwhelmed him. She smiled as she pulled back, taking his hand and led him into the house. 

Dean's phone rang and he reluctantly pulled away to answer it. “What?” 

“Are you kidding?” Sam demanded. “We need to go.”

“Do whatever you want Sam,” Dean replied. “I'll be fine.” 

“Fucking typical,” Sam growled. “Call me when you're ready to leave.”

“Bye Sammy,” Dean replied and hung up. 

Lisa slid the phone from his hand and turned it off. “You won't need that for a while.” 

“Really?” Dean said slyly. “Planning on keeping me for a while?” 

Lisa leaned in and kissed him again. “As long as I can.”

~

Dean found himself on his back in Lisa's bed not long after. He'd managed to come twice in less than an hour and he was worn out. Lisa climbed onto his lap and stroked his spent cock. “Ready for the next round?” she asked.

“The mind is willing but the body is going to need a break,” Dean admitted. 

“The flesh is weak?” Lisa teased, laughing in delight as it began to fill in her hand.

“Maybe not as weak as I thought,” Dean groaned. “Careful, I'm a little sensitive.”

“I wouldn't want to hurt you,” she replied. She reached into her bedside table and pulled out a strap-on.”Remember this?”

“Jeez,” Dean gasped, his eyes widening at the girth of the dildo. “I don't remember it being that big.”

“You're a big boy,” Lisa said smiling. “I'm sure we can make it fit.” She leaned in and kissed him again. He sighed into her mouth and relaxed as she pulled out some lube and worked her fingers into his ass for several minutes before putting his legs over her shoulder, lining up the strap-on, and pushing into his body in a series of short thrusts. By the time she was fully seated he was hard and leaking again. 

“How do you feel, Dean,” she said softly. 

“Full,” Dean replied. “So full.”

“Don't come until I tell you to,” she said fucked him with the strap-on. 

Dean could feel himself getting ready to come as the strap-on pounded into him. He cried out over and over, trying not to disappoint Lisa. “I'm close,” he gasped. “So close.” 

“Not yet,” Lisa ordered as she pulled out. She let his legs fall to the bed and climbed over him, sinking onto his hard cock.

“God!” Dean gasped. “Please, let me come.”

“Not yet,” Lisa replied. “You've been so good to me. You saved my little boy.” She shifted and shuddered and she road him. Dean's eyes widened as he felt something happening. Her hot depths clamped down on him like a vice.

“Lisa?” Dean met her eyes as they segmented, her flesh turned hard, and her skin darkened. “What?”

“Relax, Dean,” she said through sharp teeth. “You're almost ready.” She leaned down and a bit him hard enough to draw blood. He arched with pleasure into the bite even as he recognized her form as an insect. It was made even more apparent that she wasn't human when she seemed to grow new body parts starting with a bulbous abdominal segment that just seemed to emerge from her tailbone. 

Dean tried to push her away even as his cock hardened further in the vice-like grip of her vagina. She laced their fingers together and held him down in a grip that felt like iron. His eyes widened as thin black insect wings opened up and a second pair of legs emerges from her sides. They were covered in the same dark chitin as the rest of her. 

Lisa's head rolled back and she closed her eyes as she used her second pair of legs to lift Dean's hips off the bed. The abdominal segment bent under them and something probed between Dean's ass cheeks and found his waiting hole. It pushed in easily and pressed deep into his body in one long thrust.

Lisa moaned as it pushed in deeper. “Yes! Yes! That's it. So hot, so wet.” She fucked into Dean's ass with the probe. “You're the perfect father, the perfect host. Take them all.” She threw her head back and gyrated on his cock as she pumped something deep into Dean's guts. 

Dean felt something hot slide into his body, then another and another as Lisa road him. He didn't know what was going on, but he remembered, as she emptied herself into him. He remembered feeling this before. “Lisa...” he moaned with her. “Lisa.”

“Yes, yes,” Lisa replied she squeezed his cock even more and his balls tightened and he came hard pumping into her depths even as she came inside him. It felt like his balls were being sucked dry as he came and a wet heat was added to objects that lay in his body. 

Lisa screamed her release and pushed into him one last time. She fell forward, her hands still holding his tightly, her long dark hair falling over her face. She rested on top of him, trying to get her breath back. The probe pulled out as she relaxed and she began to change back to normal.

“Thank you, Dean,” she said softly. She kissed him deeply, her tongue probing into his mouth. “I'm so happy you came back into my life.”

The kiss took away all of Dean's questions and he lay with her, carding his fingers through her silky hair. He drifted off to the feeling of her long fingers rubbing his stomach.

~

Dean woke the next morning at least he thought it was the next morning. His eyes going wide as he tried to remember what had happened the previous night. Lisa looked at him through lidded eyes and kissed him hard and deep. She kissed him every time he tried to ask her a question and he quickly forgot that there was anything to worry about.

She got them both up and lead him down into the basement. There was a room off to one side with a large padlock on it. She grabbed the key hanging on the wall and undid the lock. She led him inside the room, which was occupied by a bed with a heavy metal frame. There was a set of shackles attached to the wall behind the bed. Lisa sat Dean down on the bed and put the shackles on his wrists.

“Relax, Dean,” she said with another kiss. “This is so that you don't wander off. It isn't safe for you to go hunting in your condition.”

Dean looked down at the shackles with a blank expression. He couldn't remember what condition she was talking about.

She settled him into the bed, covering him with a blanket and left for a while. When she came back she was carrying a tray and Ben was with her.

“Is Dean staying with us?” Ben asked.

“For a little while honey,” she said, setting the tray next to the bed. 

“Hi, Ben,” Dean said tiredly. “What's going on?”

“It's alright, Dean,” Lisa assured him with a soft kiss. “Ben is just excited.”

“Really?” Dean said. “Why?”

“He's going to have a sibling or two soon,” Lisa said.

“You're pregnant?” Dean shook his head trying to clear it. “Who is the lucky fella?”

“You are,” Lisa replied. She pulled the blanket down to expose his belly, which was slightly distended. “You're carrying my eggs. Soon they'll hatch and start to feed, which is why you need to eat. So long as you take in enough food, they won't actually try to eat the host body.”

“Um,” Dean stared at his stomach. “Oh, crap.”

“I'm getting a little brother?” Ben asked excitedly

“Probably a little sister,” Lisa said. “You're very special to be born a boy.”

“I always wanted a little sister,” Ben smiled. “Will we be safe from the monsters now?”

“Yes, I think we will,” Lisa said. 

“Won't Sam come looking?” Ben asked. “He was scary.”

“He might,” Lisa agreed, “But I think that demon you smelled on him is going to distract him for a while.”

“What if he tries to take Dean before they come out?” 

“We'll put him to sleep like I showed you,” Lisa said. “There is no need for violence.”

“But it worked with those bullies,” Ben protested. “They haven't bothered me since.”

“You can't get a reputation for fighting,” Lisa replied. “But I'm glad it worked out for you. I'm happy that you've had time with you're host-father.” 

“He's really cool,” Ben replied as they walked out of the room. “Please, don't hurt him.”

“I promise he'll be fine when it is over.” 

**

“It's time, Dean,” Lisa said coming into the room. She was naked and in her insect form. She looked like a giant wasp with long black hair

Dean found it hard to move with his stomach distended after two weeks of laying in the bed being fed huge protein-rich meals. He struggled to even reach for his meals at times now. Every once in a while he would feel something move inside him, but now the movement was constant.

She kissed him hard and spread his legs wide with his knees up so that he was splayed open for her. “Now listen to me, Dean I need you to relax while I get the larva out.” She pulled out some sort of tool that she laid down on the bed and covered her chitinous fingers in lube. She pushed them into his ass working the lube as deep as her fingers would go. Then she picked up the tool and inserted into his ass, it settled inside and he could feel his body being stretched as it expanded.

“It hurts,” Dean said. “What's happening?” It felt familiar like he had done this before, it hadn't been pleasant the last time either.

“I know, Honey,” Lisa soothed. “It has to happen this way or my babies will eat their way right out of you. That wouldn't be good for anyone.” 

It took time but as the tool dilated he could feel something inside him start to move. He watched in dawning realization as he remembered. His 'weekend' with Lisa, she had tied him down and done the same thing to him. He had been angry and scared at the time, Lisa had been scared too. Apologizing over and over as she worked to get the larva out.

_~“I didn't mean to, you were just so perfect,” she said. “I promise it'll be over soon. I'll help you forget.”~_

He watched the larva emerge one at a time, each about the size of a football. Lisa held them to her chest and cooed at them, she then placed them in little nests of bedding in the corner. When the fifth one emerged he felt like he was empty and his stomach quickly flattened.

Lisa closed the dilator and pulled it carefully out of Dean's sore ass. She then applied a cream to his stretched hole before easing his legs down. He was too tired to fight too confused to speak. Lisa offered him a sports drink which he drank gratefully.

“I know you have questions,” she said slowly transforming back into the human form. “I don't want you to think that I don't care about you or that I'm some sort of monster.”

“What are you?” Dean asked, gasping between swallows. 

“My people come from far away,” Lisa said. “I was born here, but we didn't intend to stay.”

“What does that mean, exactly?” Dean asked.

“A dimensional portal opened from our world to this one and a group of my people came through to explore,” she shrugged. “We didn't notice how unstable it was and after a week it closed leaving those on this side trapped. The only others like us were tiny and primitive, so we learned to camouflage our real forms.”

“But what you did...” Dean's eyes widened. “Parasite wasps.”

“Yes,” Lisa confirmed. “We needed to find suitable hosts for our children. At first, we used livestock, but there weren't enough of us for a strong gene pool. It was by pure accident that we learned we could breed with humans. The first generation of hybrids could camouflage themselves naturally.” 

“Ben?” Dean met her eyes.

“He is your son,” Lisa said softly. “I'm sorry I lied before. I was scared. You're a hunter.”

“I would never hurt him,” Dean denied. 

“I wish I could believe that,” Lisa sighed and unlocked the shackles. “I made you forget last time. This time I don't think you should.”

“What's different?” 

“Your brother,” she said. 

“What about him?” Dean asked.

“There is a smell, clinging to him,” Lisa said. “He reeks of demons.”

“What?” Dean sat up.

“He isn't possessed,” she said. “But he smells like a demon has been around him enough that it clings to his clothing.” 

“That bitch with the knife,” Dean growled he tried to sit up fast but doubled over in pain.

“Easy!” Lisa said holding him up. “You need a few more hours to recover.”

“But Sam,” Dean began. 

“Will be fine,” Lisa replied. “If it hasn't hurt him by now, I doubt that it will anytime soon.” She pushed him back onto the bed.

“So...” Dean looked over at the nests. “More babies?”

“I couldn't resist.” Lisa blushed. “And I won't say I'm sorry. You have the best genes in a generation. Ben is so strong and so smart. I wanted more children with you.” She cupped his face in her hand. “I would love to keep you and raise our children together, but what you do is important.”

“You don't kill people?” Dean asked.

“I won't lie and say that it would never happen,” Lisa replied honestly. “But only in self-defense.”

“Can I see them?” he asked. She helped him walk over to the nests. It was pretty horrible looking, like giant maggots just wiggling in the nests of blankets. “Um, they look...” 

“They're forming the chrysalis,” she explained. “I know it looks nasty, but it is part of our life cycle. Once it forms, they'll sleep like that for another few weeks. If all goes well, they'll emerge as human babies. You birthed three the last time, but Ben was the only one to emerge. I'll be very happy and very busy if they all make it.”

“I-I'd like to meet them someday,” Dean said quietly. “Ben is a great kid.”

“Come by anytime,” she replied. She pulled him into a kiss, but this time she consciously held tight to her natural venom.

Dean left the Braeden household the next day feeling oddly content. The babies, his babies, were safe in little cocoons and would emerge in a few weeks, Lisa promised to text him and let him know how many survived. 

If he had been his father, he would have killed them all and burned the house to the ground, but he couldn't do that, not to his own flesh and blood. He held the secret close to his heart. He had thought about what it would mean to have children. This odd legacy wasn't what he expected, but it wasn't unwelcome. If he went to Hell he would have something to hold on to. He would decide later if he was going to tell Sam.

For now, though, he had a demon to kill and a brother to smack upside the head.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Dean's first encounter with Lisa lasted a lot longer than he remembers. Lisa is actually a monster that lays an egg in a male host and keeps them unconscious while it incubates. Ben is Dean's child, though he is also one of these creatures. 
> 
> When Dean meets up with her again she is definitely ready to have another child. She uses her natural venom to make Dean calm and compliant as she impregnates him a second time.


End file.
